


Someday My Prince Will Come, a one-sided MomoRin fic

by highspeedgays (snowonpalecheeks)



Series: Pairing Challenge (one fic per pairing) [1]
Category: Free!
Genre: Awkward Crush, Awkward Kissing, Boys Kissing, Canon Era, Exams, Kissing, M/M, Momo being Momo, Non-Consensual Kissing, Studying, Unrequited Crush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-20
Updated: 2014-09-20
Packaged: 2018-02-18 02:29:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2331926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snowonpalecheeks/pseuds/highspeedgays
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Rin-senpai falls asleep with his door open, and Momo thinks he's Prince Charming.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Someday My Prince Will Come, a one-sided MomoRin fic

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: non-consensual kissing, Momo being himself (an idiot), hinted Momotori

Saturday nights in the Samezuka dorm weren’t exactly what Momotarou would call eventful.

The downside of attending an elite academy was twofold: most of the students spent weekends studying their butts off, and those who didn’t usually went out with friends from other schools. There weren’t any secret dorm parties or rowdy roughhousing or _anything_  really. At least, not that anyone had informed Momo of. Which, now that he thought of it, could mean they didn’t exist or—but this was probably just his imagination—or maybe he just hadn’t been informed of them…?

But, nah, he knew better. He was _fun_. If there was a party, he’d be the first one invited.

Momo rolled over on his back and put his book over his face. _Ugh._ He was so tired of studying. He slung his arm over the railing and let his hand dangle underneath, then swung it around a bit until he heard Nitori-senpai sigh in agitation.

“Momo-kun, did you get stuck again? Do you need more help with your math practice?”

Nitori-senpai’s words were sweet, but his exasperated tone was so obvious even Momo couldn’t miss it. He wrinkled his nose and pouted a little. Rin-senpai had told him he needed to bring up his grades so that he could stay on the swim team; if they dropped too low, the administration would force him to sit out. And even if he hadn’t initially planned on joining the swim team to begin with, there was no way he was going to quit now.

“Nope! Everything’s great, just...” Maybe he needed to clear his head. “Just gonna go for a walk.” He sat up and stretched, then tossed his book to the side and shimmied down the ladder. “See ya later, Nitori-senpai!” he called as he slipped out the door.

When it closed behind him, Momo started to head toward the exit, but his eye was caught by an unfamiliar sliver of light opposite his own room. Rin-senpai’s door was open? That was pretty unusual on its own, but coupled with the soft snuffling of someone’s light snoring filtering out of the room, it was damn near impossible to ignore.

Looking conspicuously left and right to be sure no one was coming down the corridor, Momo crossed the hall and leaned against the wall so that just the edge of his shoulder was illuminated by the light coming from Rin-senpai’s room. His heart leapt when his eyes landed on the captain, himself. Rin was lying on his back, arms folded perfectly behind his head, sound asleep with a book he’d probably been studying abandoned on his stomach.

Momo took one more look up and down the corridor—just to be safe—then shouldered his way into Rin-senpai’s room. His meager sense of self-preservation must have been too exhausted from studying, because it didn’t even register the normal amount of fear he should feel sneaking into his senpai’s room. Instead, he only felt the blood rushing in his veins and his heart trying to pound out of his chest. Rin-senpai looked so… _perfect_. He was sleeping so soundly that Momo had plenty of time to close the door and steal across the room to hover over Rin’s sleeping form and observe without fear the perfect curve of his jaw, the strong line of his nose, his pecs peeking just above the edge of his tank top—if Momotarou squinted just right, he could easily pretend Rin-senpai was Gou-san, and really, it wasn’t as if he couldn’t appreciate Rin-senpai on his own. He was super gorgeous, anyone could see that. _Must be some awesome genetics or something_ , Momo thought.

Rin’s lips were parted and his soft snoring had eased into the light puff of each inhale and exhale. Quiet. Very much at ease. Momo was staring at Rin’s lips when a crazy idea popped into his head. Well, not that crazy and, well, it didn’t exactly pop in to it. He’d thought about those lips before; it’s just that they were usually attached to Gou-san’s face, not Rin's. But when his expression was this relaxed—instead of the usual scowling one he showed Momo when he’d done something that annoyed him (again)—Rin-senpai really did look like Gou-san. And Momo wasn’t exactly picky when it came to gender; he was an open-minded guy, and proud of it.

Unable to hear any of the warning bells sounding in his own mind, Momo leaned in and Rin-senpai’s lips were suddenly very, very close to his own. Not wanting to waste the opportunity (he was far past thinking critically at this point), Momo tilted his head forward to bridge the space between them and pressed his lips briefly to Rin’s. They were soft, way softer than he’d expected, and for a moment, Momo forgot where he was and what he was doing. His fingers brushed Rin’s bangs aside and he kissed him again, properly this time, with the slightest bit of tongue and the subtle drag of teeth as he pulled away (just like he’d practiced with Nitori-senpai; man, those lessons were totally paying off!).

Rather suddenly, Momo felt a familiar vice-like grip around his neck and he was thrown back and away from Rin-senpai’s bed spluttering and squawking in surprise.

“ **MOMO!! WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING??** ”

“Ah...haha...hahahaaahahahhhahahaha! **RIN-SENPAI! YOU’RE AWAKE! LIKE SLEEPING BEAUTY, I AM THE PRINCE WHO HAS AWAKENED YOU WITH A—AH!** ” Momo found himself standing in the empty corridor. He had been shoved out the door rather roughly, and just before it had slammed behind him, Rin-senpai had glared and hissed, “If you finish that sentence, I’ll bench you for nationals!”

There weren’t any noises behind the door now, just silence. It was shut tight and probably locked, and Momo just stared at it, dumbfounded, not sure what he’d done wrong, really. He was sure Nitori-senpai could explain it to him, though, so Momo opened the door to his own room and bounded inside. “Nitori-senpai! I kissed Rin-senpai and he yelled at me! Help!”

“Y-y-y-you what??!?!” Nitori was red from his ears to his cheeks and down his neck. He promptly fainted.

**.end**


End file.
